For You, I'd Do Anything
by TheBiggestShipperOfThemAll
Summary: Santana had always promised she'd do anything if her best friend. What happens when anything is pushed to the limits [Brittana] [Trigger Warning: Rape, Violence.] First story.. give it a chance?:)
1. Chapter 1

"Brittany?!" Santana was now worried, yelling at the top of her lungs. Brittany had been gone for 3 hours, 47 minutes and 29 seconds. Worried? Hell, Santana was completely and utterly panicked. Her best friend was known for not being the sharpest knife in the drawer, usually being one who got lost in the hallways of McKinley High, and saying things that didn't always make sense. But, they made sense to Santana, and that's all that mattered.

"Brittany, Babe. Where are you?" Out of those almost 4 hours, Santana had been searching for Brittany for 2 of them. "Come on Britt, this isn't funny! You were supposed to be back 2 hours ago!"

Santana flung herself against the wall out of desperation. Brittany had a habit of getting herself into potentially dangerous situations, but Santana had always been there to help her. What if she wasn't now? She shook the thought of her head. She was going to be there, and she was going to find Brittany.

* * *

**3 hours earlier...**

Brittany was on her way to her after-school class, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck pricking up. Some one was watching her, but every time she turned around, no one was there. She was getting a little anxious now, She shouldn't have taken the back way.

"Well, hello there!" A figure stepped out from the alley's shadows, drawing out his hello and adding a short whistle at the end of his sentence. "Caden, I think we have the right one." The grin on his face was utterly terrifying.

Another figure stepped from the concealing shadows, bearing almost the exact same grin as the other attacker. "Sure is, Josh." He strode over to where Brittany was standing, tapped her cheek twice. "Listen up now, Dyke, we have a few expectations."

Before the insult slinging even began, Brittany was sobbing. She had already figured out what was happening.

"First off, we are going to need you to shut up, unless you want a big, nasty scar on that pretty little face of yours." Caden pulled out a 2 inch retractable blade out of his pocket, to show that the threat wasn't empty.

"Second, you're going to like it. We know you're in love with that little savior of yours, _Santana_." He spit out Santana's name with an enormous amount of venom. "And we don't like it. We are going to fix this little disease of yours and make you normal again."

"It's not a disease." Brittany stated, her voice shaking from the sudden sobbing storm that had taken of her again. "It's love."

"That's what you think, but it's not normal. It's disgusting, and gross. Josh and I don't want to see it around school."

"We don't even do anything at school!" Brittany shouted.

Caden quickly strolled over to Brittany in two long strides, smoothly placing the sharp side of the blade against her throat. "First rule, sweet cheeks." Brittany gulped and nodded, signaling that she understood. "Good." Caden stated, then smacked her roughly on her ass.

"Rule number four, you will not tell Santana about this. Once we're done with you, you will go back to normal and act like nothing happened. Comprende?"

Brittany nodded furiously, not wanting the be any closer to the blade.

"Good. Now, let's get started, shall we?" A set of hands grabbed that back of Brittany's shirt, and ripped it off in two pieces. She gasped at the sudden contact, and then turned to a shiver as the cool breeze swept across her exposed body. Caden shoved the knife back into his pocket. Then, he swiftly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly, ignoring the tears that sprung from Brittany's eyes and ran down her face. The man who restrained her from behind, bit her neck, and hard. He bit so hard he drew blood from the wound. A yelp escaped from Brittany, but it was quickly stifled by Caden's hand. Without thinking, Brittany bit down hard.

"Ow, you bitch!" Shouted Caden, who withdrew his hand, shaking it about. She heard a the sound of dropped clothing behind her, and before she could even comprehend what was happening, Josh pulled down her own pants and shoved his number up her asshole. She began to squirm around, but was deemed unsuccessful by the man behind her who was restraining her motion. Josh thrusted and pulled her roughly by her hips into him. While fighting with her restraints, Caden had also dropped his pants and was advancing towards her.

"No!" Squeaked Brittany, trembling in terror.

"Aw... Is wittle Brittany scared?" Asked a grinning Caden, who began chuckling in amusement.

"I-i-i-m a-a v-v-i-r-r-g-g-i-i-n-n." Brittany stuttered out, hanging her head low to hide her cheeks that were now flushed with embarrassment.

"Well that's just going to make it even more fun, now isn't it?" Said Josh behind her, answering for Caden who had now broken into hysterics.

"No..no..no...no...no." Whimpered Brittany, barely audible. Caden approached the girl who was being rocked into the man behind her. He gave a little nod to Josh, and then pushed Brittany onto her knees. The man behind her followed the motion without breaking his connection. Caden then grabbed Brittany's head and forced her jaw open, shoving his soft number into the back of her throat causing her to gag slightly.

"Suck you dyke." He commanded, closing her jaw.

With a whimper, Brittany did as commanded, ignoring the pain of the man who was thrusting behind her. Caden released a moan, which caused Brittany to whimper even more. When the number in her mouth completely hardened, Caden pulled out without warning, having Josh pull her to her feet. Once she was upright he rammed his hard cock into Brittany's tight, virgin vagina. Brittany was now screaming at the top of her lungs because of the sudden pain. Caden covered her mouth, releasing a loud moan as he and Josh took turns ramming their numbers into Brittany's holes.

No matter what Brittany did, she couldn't ignore or stop the knot growing deep in her center. She also couldn't help the wetness pooling in her core, or the moan or two she tried desperately to stop that escaped every so often.

"Look Caden!" Josh said teasingly. "She's loving it!" Brittany shook her head furiously to contradict what Josh had just said. "Really? Now I can sure say that your body disagrees." Another fresh batch of tears began to stroll down her face.

"Damn, Josh. She's so _fucking_ tight." Caden half moaned, half growled.

That was the last thing the said before she could feel both of their cocks throbbing inside her sore holes. Caden began grinning when her walls began to pull him. They both made a real good effort to pound into her even harder than they had been before, if that was even possible. Josh lost his load first, then Caden. Brittany came shortly after in an excruciatingly painful orgasm, in which both Caden and Josh continued to shove their throbbing dicks into her, that left her unable to stand. She found herself completely dependent on the two man to stand.

"Hey assholes!" Brittany heard a familiar voice shout, but was unable to see who it was because she barley even lift her head. "Leave my Britt-Britt alone." Her voice was shaking, like she was almost on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Back With Santana...**

Santana was sobbing with her back against the wall when she heard the painfully, heart shattering scream.

"Brittany!" She shouted, bouncing up onto her feet at the speed of light. She began sprinting in the direction of where the scream came from. She took many turns, and was almost on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion when Brittany finally came into view. She was pinned naked in between two half naked man, who were entering her from both sides. She wasn't in time.

She stopped dead in her tracks to watch both men blow their loads into Brittany, followed by a sobbing Brittany's own orgasm. When she finally found the motives to move and help Brittany, her fist where clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Hey assholes." She shouted. Both men stopped to look at her, Brittany however, didn't even lift her head. Santana's heart shattered even more when she saw the broken Brittany. "Leave my Britt-Britt alone." Her voice shook.

Both man laugh and dropped Brittany, who fell to the ground in a helpless pile of broken girl. They both pulled up their pants and faced Santana.

"You a little late for that, honey." Stated Josh blandly.

"Yeah, we've already taught a lesson to that little dyke." Added Caden.

Santana was utterly confused. Brittany? A Lesbian? She shook it off quickly.

"The look on your face is hysterical," Said Caden, "but the fact that you don't know that that little diseased monster is helplessly in love is even more hilarious."

_Shit. How did she not know?_

"Well listen up, you little pricks." Santana started. "Brittany may be a dyke, but she my little dyke. She may be a 'diseased monster', but she's my diseased monster. I love her more than anyone else I've met in this town, in fact more than anyone I've ever met in my life and it feels like my responsibility to keep her safe. If I have to die, or get raped, or-or-r-r," Her voice falters, "whatever for her to know that, I will. Now I suggest you two scat before I have to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you."

Both guys laugh, and close in on her. She swears she can see Brittany smiling out of her corner of her before Caden pounces.

She lands on her back with an oof, the wind knocked out of her. Before she even has a chance to react, Caden begins pounding his fists into her face. She feels a punch connected with her nose and her temple before she desperately tries to cover her face with her forearms. She can taste the metallic liquid pouring into her mouth.

Josh had other idea's though. He crawled along the other side of Santana, and pushed her arms out of Caden's shot. Two punches were soon connected to her left eye, one to her right, as well as a couple shots to her jaw.

Santana felt herself wavering on the edge of consciousness, and knew she had to do something quickly. She bucked her hips forward, delivering a harsh kick to Caden's jaw that knocked him out cold. In one swift movement she wriggled out of Josh's grasp and onto her stomach, connecting her fist with his jaw. He fell back and didn't move.

Santana staggered onto her feet and slowly stumbled over to where Brittany was crumpled in a pile. Her mine felt fuzzy, and she couldn't focus.

"Britt..." She whispers softly, taking in the numerous dark bruises around her inner thighs, wrists, and neck. "Oh Britt-Britt." She dropped to her knees and enveloped the blonde into a tight hug.

"San..." Brittany mumbled into her shoulder. "I hurt so bad."

"I know baby." Santana whispers back, not wanting to let her go. "I am here now Britt."

Santana and Brittany both heard a cough behind them. They whipped their heads around to see Josh standing up, a knife in his hands.

"Aw hell naw." Santana growls, standing up while ignoring the want to puke right then and there.

Josh takes a jab at Santana, barley missing her thigh. Santana, however was throwing wild punches, in hope that at least one or two would connect with her target. She gasped in severe pain when she turned to check on Brittany and turned back to have the knife jammed into her thigh and then pulled out quickly, only to then be brought in a straight slash across her eye.

She fell to her knees, and cried out in pain. She was still seeing double, and was starting to fade into black. The Santana heard a clink of metal, indicating that the knife had been thrown to the side. She then felt a reign of punches fall to her face. Now, she wasn't even able to think straight. The Latina hurled her body on top of her attacker, pushing him down underneath her flailing her firsts towards his face. It took a couple of minutes of back and fourth fighting before she was able to knock him out.

Once she was sure he would be knocked out for a while, she makes her way over to Brittany. She stops twice on her way to empty her guts on the road.

"B-r-r-i-i-i-t-t-t.." Santana stutters, fumbling around in her pocket for her phone. Once she found it, she handed it to Brittany. "C-a-a-l-l-l-l 9-1-1." She croaks before passing out on the ground next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany tried really hard to talk to the doctors, and her parents. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't force the words out of her mouth. She wanted to ask how Santana was, she wanted to tell the police who did this to her. Almost everyone, expect her parents and the really young nurse who was helping to take care of her, got frustrated quickly and left. No one had the patience to get the answers they were looking for.

After her 3rd day sitting mute in her hospital bed, she got an idea. Her mother was sitting in front of her scribbling franticly onto a paper.

'_Medical bills.' _She thought to herself.

She was perfectly content watching her mother until the idea hit her. She pounded on the hospital cot's armrest to gain her mothers attention. Once her mother finally looked up she pointed to the paper and then the pen. Susan Pierce stood for a moment, confused, until she got the point. She handed the pen and paper over to Brittany, then shook her head.

"Now how the hell did I not think of that?" A big grin is plastered to her face. "When did you get so smart Britt-Britt?"

Brittany forced a grin onto her face as well, but tried desperately to ignore how much the nickname reminded her of Santana. She continued to write out her sentence.

_'How is Santana?' _Read Brittany's paper. She was hoping the answer was good, but she caught the quick expression change that spread across her mother's face for a split second.

"She's not doing ok Britt, she's in a coma." She watched Susan try to read her expression.

_'How long?' _Brittany scribbled onto her paper.

"The doctor's don't think that it should be too long now. Her heart is starting to speed up a bit and her brain activity is being monitored. It's a lot more active than when she was brought in."

_'Can I visit?'_ Brittany's hand was starting to cramp.

"When you get out of here tomorrow. I promise. Now, why won't you talk?"

_'I am trying. It just won't come out mom.' _Tears are starting spill down Brittany's face.

"Aw, Honey don't cry. You'll talk sooner or later." Susan walks over to Brittany's cot, wrapping her arms around her. Brittany began to cry softly into her mother's arms, where she fell asleep. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_'I guess being stuck in this coma isn't so bad. I mean, I've always wanted a place to myself.'_ Santana was unsuccessfully trying to convince her self that this wasn't as bad as she thought it was. _'Except that I can't stop thinking about Brittany. I could've stopped it if I ran harder! Or if maybe I had just pulled out my pocket knife and stab the guy. No, that would get me arrested plus Brittany doesn't like violence. Cheese and rice Santana! Snap out of it! You can't go insane in your own mine, this is supposed to be your sane space.'_

Mentally waking up this morning had been hard for her. It was her 4th day stuck in the constantly wondering mind of her's. Her 4th day thinking of how she could've saved Brittany from being raped. Her 4th day of constantly pushing herself to the edge of sanity. She wanted to see Brittany. She wanted to know that she was ok. She missed her so much. More than imaginable.

The door cracked open, and she heard voices. She knew they were close, but they felt like they were miles away, in a large echoing tunnel.

"Santana?" She heard a voice croak, and then who she presumed to be Brittany, took her hand. "Santana, I need you to wake up for me."

Something turned in her head. Suddenly, she felt as if she could move. She tried to squeeze Brittany's hand and did successfully.

"Mom..."She heard an excited whisper. "Get the nurse." Santana swore she could hear Brittany smiling. "You're doing great Sanny! Can you open up your eyes for me? I want to see them."

Santana tried, boy did she try hard. It felt like she had just run a triathlon, but she did it. She opened her eyes and stared into the once sparkling eyes of Brittany Pierce. There was something gone, she saw the smile on Brittany's face, but the grief in her eyes. She then felt a wave of grief hit herself as well.

"Anything for you, Brittany." She smiled, pulling her in for a hug and kiss on the forehead. For a moment she thought she saw the life back, but she didn't. The once sparkling eyes, were now dull. "Babe, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I swear to god, If I could go back in time and put myself into your place, I would. God Brittany. I could have saved you."

"Santana stop. You sure as hell know that you couldn't have done anything more than you already did. Now just hug me, before I start bawling." Brittany squeezed Santana tightly and began crying into her shoulder. "I mean, seriously Santana, look at you. You got bruises all over your face, a 40 stitches across your eye, plus 112 stitches on your thigh. There's no way you're not more hurt than me."

Santana sighs, and begins to whisper into her ear. "Brittany, I may be hurt physically, but your going to have tremendous amounts of emotional scaring. Hell, I can see it already. There's no life in your eyes. I don't want you to end up like those kids who make those "get better" videos and then kills themselves a week after. In fact, I won't let you, Britt, I love you too much."

Hearing those words, Brittany squeezes tighter. She catches a glimpse of her mother over her shoulder smiling.

"Britt, everyone loves you too much to let you do that."

Brittany's mother chimes in, "Yeah Britt, all the members of New Directions have come to see how you're doing, you too San. In fact, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsberry, and Coach Sylvester have come to see you guys." Santana has a huge grin on her face, so Brittany puts one on as well.

"So when does Santana get to come home?" Asks Brittany

"I've talked with the nurses. They say she'll be allowed to return home tonight."

**Authors Note and Chiz**

**Well. This turned out to be a lot shorter than I wanted it too... but it ended up the way it is. Next chapter I am going to switch to POV, because I am getting tired of writing their names over and over again xD Well, I appreciate the review and the follows I got... I think I want at least 2 more reviews and 6 more follows before I post another chapter. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes. I really don't have the attention span to sit and revise :D Also, I would like to here what you want to happen ing the story. I have a basic idea, but its kinda changed. Originally, this was going to be a two-shot and San was going to die. Haha, I know, I know. I was kinda sad/depressed that day. I think you should be happy to know that I am not going to go there though (at least not yet ;) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who has read, review, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Secondly, I reviewer point out last chapter that Santana's injurie. We're horribly unrealistic, and I guess I understand that now. I didn't take the time to look up the average number of stitchee for a stab wound, and also wanted to make a point that the injuries were big.**

**Other than that, I want to say thanks again. For this chapter I am hoping for 2 more reviews and 4 follows. Thanks, and happy reading ;)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I was beyond thrilled when my mother informed me that Santana would be allowed to come home with us tonight. I was already happy before, since Santana woke up from her coma, but now I was just ecstatic. I managed to overcome my temporary inability to talk, and Santana mustered up the strength to pull herself out of the coma.

I don't really know what came over me when I couldn't talk. I tried, I really did. But the words were putting up a strong fight, unwilling to leave met mind.

Maybe it was just the overwhelming emotion I felt all at once. I mean, that happens right? When I first woke up, I felt sad, happy, confused, curious, concern, and scared all at the same time. It felt like all these emotions were fighting a battle. A long, hard, exhausting battle like the ones we read about in our text books all the time. They all wanted control. They wanted me to feel only one emotion, that being theirselves.

I feel like the words weren't even formed by me. They were formed by emotions, and as soon as they were ready to leave, another emotion tore them down so that they wouldn't win. As confusing as it sounds, it makes sense to me. I hope it will make sense to Santana too.

When I first walked into Santana's hospital room, Concern immediately took over the battle. Like when Ulysses Grant took control of The Union Army after their big victories at Vicksburg and Gettysburg. Santana would be proud that I remember this.

After Grant's victories at the two locations, everyone knew The Union was going to win The Civil War. That's exactly how concern won. All of the other emotions faded away after it took the big lead. Then concern started to form words that would actually come out.

My state of happiness would not last long though. A man, who I presumed was the doctor that took care of Santana and I while we were in our poor medical states, pulled me aside. He asks me to follow him out into the hallway for a quick walk.

"Brittany," he starts, sympathy etched into his voice, "we need to talk about something that is very serious."

"All right. Shoot, doc."

"Your mental state is something that is very alarming to me. While sleeping when you first arrived here you wouldn't yelling for someone to stop. Now what happened to is disk dispicable and shouldn't be wished upon anybody. But, people who endure these situtations are more like to obtain PTSD, or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. PSTD is a very, very serious thing, and you are starting to show signs of it."

"I am fine, doc." I state simply. "Really, I am."

"I know you think that you are, Brittany." The Doctor starts. "But you are not as stable as you think. I am just giving you a warning. Your mother and Santana are going to be keeping a good eye one you. If anything unusual happens, they will reported to me and you will recommended to the best physical therapist in town."

"Thank you doctor, but I don't think that I will be needing it any time soon." I say, my voice lacking its usual enthusiasm.

When I get back into the room, Santana is already showered and my mother is packing up the "Get Better" gifts located on her side table.

"So much for a short walk." I mutter under my breath

"What was that?" Asks Santana.

"Nothing." I mutter into her ear as I pull her in from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. She hums softly, rubbing her hands up and down my forearms.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Yeah, sure. I have a freaking huge stab wound on my thigh and across my eye, but once Brittany hugged me from behind I felt great. I remembered what my mother told me a few years back at the beginning of high school, when I was extremely depressed and met Brittany.

_"You two are good for each other, Santanita."She stated bluntly. "She makes you happy, you protect her and keep her semi in reality."_

"Are you ready to leave?" Brittany's voice pulls me back into reality. "This place makes me sad."

"Yeah, of course babe." I answer as she takes one of my bags to carry out to the car. I hobble along side her as we make our way out of the hospital.

* * *

**Brittany POV- Two Days Later.**

I am running, and there is no turning back. I don't know what I am running from, it's just a figure. It could be the men who raped me, or it could be my own sadness.

What ever is chasing me just keeps moving, it doesn't stop or slow. No matter how hard I try, I just can't shake it from my tail. It follows me every turn I make, always with a 10 yard distance of me. I know this is a dream, but it just feels so real.

I tremble as the figure comes nearer and nearer, as I am unable to keep the extremely fast pace I originally had. I feel dark and sad as it approches me. The figure tackles me to the ground, placing its nails over my heart. His finger nails dig into my chest. My heart feels like its being torn into two halves. I am screaming at the top of my lungs as I feel the arteries in my heart slowly tearing in a way thats ment to make the pain last. The figure places his hand over my mouth and the next thing I know, I can't breath.

But I am still screaming.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Brittany emerges from the full bath tub sputtering and still screaming. The look in her eyes is pure terror, something I cannot bear to see in her eyes.

"Brittany!" I exclaim, taking her soaked body into my arms. "Shh, baby. It's ok. It was just a dream."

I feel a red hot pain across my cheek as Brittany swipes her nails across it. As an immediate reaction I place my hand over it, and remove it. It's covered in blood. Now it's the third or fourth time tonight that she has made me bleed.

"Brittany!" I say, now yelling. "You need to calm down." She still isn't though. She's thrashing about in the tub, getting water all over the place. I didn't know what to do, so I lifted my hand and slapped her straight across her cheek. Her eyes turn wide and become teary.

"Brittany, Baby. You really need to calm down." I say, crying and taking her into my arms.

"Was I the one that made you bleed?" She asks, her voice cracking from the sob she is holding back. I nod slowly, squeezing her around her waist.

"It's ok though Britt, you didn't mean to."

"No it's really not." She says. "I think I need to go to that therapist guy the doctor was talking about."

I nod, not knowing what I can say. I pull her out of the tub and hand her some clothes I picked out for her to wear.

"Change and then hop back into bed with me. We will talk about therapy tomorrow." With that I turn, and then make my way out to Brittany's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... So I was reading through the last chapter and realized there were some pretty horrific spelling errors. Guess I will refrain from writing on my iPad now haha. **

**Also, I am running pretty low on ideas for this story. I feel bad saying it but I really am. I have a short attention span, which presents an issue. However, I am going to try to finish this story and then proceed to write one-shots or something like that.**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The whole scenario in the tub brought my mother to a complete panic. And when I say complete, I mean complete. First she broke down into hysterics, then tried to phone a doctor right away. Santana on the other hand was really calm, considering what I did to her. She took the phone from my mom's hands and then proceeded to tell her that the doctors office wouldn't be open this early, and that we should wait until the morning to call. Santana then released the grip she held on me and wrapped my mother in her arms, telling her that this would all work out and I was going to get better. It was weird seeing my mother cry, I hadn't seen her crying since Dad left us when he found out that I was bi-sexual, and my mom protected me saying that nothing was different about me besides who I loved.

Weirdly though, a part of me felt kind of happy to see Santana's sweet side coming out to comfort my mother. The happy, however, went right away when I saw blood pouring down San's cheek.

"San.. We should take care of your cheek." I croaked out, just loud enough for both of them to hear.

Santana shook her head slightly, then wrapped me in her arms. "It's okay, I'll be fine. You barley broke the skin. All I'll need is a washcloth and I'll be fine."

"I feel so bad about doing that to you." I mumbled into her shoulder. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know baby. I know." She cooed. "Susan," she continued, using my mothers first name since proper titles were dismissed long ago, "can you please get me a washcloth?"

"Of course honey." She nodded, running off to the laundry room.

As my mother left, San then felt it appropriate to address what just happened.

"You we are going to have to get you to a doctor Britt." She stated, not really asking a question.

"Yes." I spoke, into her shoulder. "My mom is really freaked out."

"Of course she is, baby. What'd you expect?" She questions.

I shrug and then hum contently into her shoulder. She rubs the small of my back and then places a line of kissed from my earlobe, down my neck.

"Did I do anything else?" I ask, not wanting to know the answer.

"What do you mean?" She answers.

"Did I hurt you anywhere else?" I clarify.

"There's a couple of scratches and bruises on my shin from your thrashing but that's about it Britt."

I pull her in tighter than possible. "I am so sorry."

She rubs tiny circles on my lower back. "You need to stop apologizing babe. It's those two assholes fault."

I cringe slightly at the mention of my two attackers, and she notices.

"Are you afraid they're still after you?" She asks.

I nod slightly, a little embarrassed to admit it because I know they are in jail. There's still this pit in the bottom of my stomach when I let my thoughts wonder. What if they escape and try to kill me because I got them into jail? What if I get thrown into jail for some false accusation and have to share a cell with them? I can't help but feel as if they are watching my every move, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Britt you need to stop with the what ifs. I know that face." She states matter-of-factly. "Plus," she continues, "If they come anywhere near you I will beat the living shit out of them.

"Of course you would." I say into her shoulder. "There is not doubt in my mind that you would go all lima heights on them. But, that doesn't stop me from playing out the worse."

She nods slightly, then my mother enters the room. Before Santana can even reach her hand out to grab the cloth she is holding, I snatch it then press it gently to her face. The white cloth turns red automatically.

"Babe, If you want to stop the bleeding you're going to have to press a little harder." She says, then places her hand on top of mine to add more pressure.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." I mumble.

Santana smiles, and then runs her other hand up and down my back. "I wouldn't let you hurt me, and you know that as well as anyone."

I see my mother smiling out of the corner of my eye, but I don't really care. I plant a kiss right on Santana's lips. I can tell that I took her by surprise, because she doesn't even move at first. Before she can even comprehend what's happening I pull away, grinning like an idiot.

"I think I'll leave you two to yourselves now." My mother says, exiting the room and then closing the door behind her.

"I thought she'd never leave." I say pushing Santana gently up against the door that was just recently closed. I then press my lips up against hers and feel her smiling. I can tell that she was expecting it this time, because her lips move with mine automatically.

We kiss passionately. She drops her hand off on mine and wraps both of her arms tightly around my waist, pushing us closer together. I keep my hand steadily on the washcloth and move my other arm up to cup her other cheek. We stay like that for a couple of minutes until we both run out of breath. Her head falls down onto my shoulder, as she regains control of her body.

"I love you Britt." She pushes out in between her gasps for breath.

"I love you too." I coo back. "But I think we should get to bed. We are in for a long day tomorrow."

She nods, and pulls me to bed with her. We both get settled, and then Santana wraps her arm around my waist, burying her face into the crook of my neck.


End file.
